Not a dirty Sunday
by skymaze
Summary: Each chapter a short segment of the Sunday, beginning with morning and ending at night. COMPLETE DRABBLE. Let's just pretend I was drunk when I wrote this. And of course everyone gets drunk in the fic. Not really. Just some chars. HAVE FUn? idk. k. *Short chapters *Eren x Levi implications *Other random couple implications if you can pick them up *Frequent updates
1. Sunday begins

**A/N: Hey guys it's been a while *sobbu* I've come back from my inactive little phase because of SnK omigod this anime is too great, I couldn't resist. So I here I present to you the little snippet to what will be a day in Eren's life in a series of chapters, this being the shortest. With that, I must flutter off! Enjoy, read, review! **

* * *

The corporal wouldn't let anyone off. Strict and as usual very commanding, he was even more so that day. He was in a bad mood and everyone knew what happened when he was in a bad mood.

Cleaning.

It was a Sunday. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and all members of the Recon Corp were bustling about, participating in compulsory cleaning or risk getting their ass whooped by Levi.

As for Eren, he was an exception to cleaning duties as he had to remain in sight of Levi so he spent the morning with the corporal, accompanying and assisting him.

As usual Levi had his cleaning gear on, dressed in white, still hell bent on getting that bit of dust through the nook of the shelf he was dusting. Then Levi turned around and looked at was a pause. Levi's eyes narrowed at Eren.

"What are you looking at?" He said, putting down the rainbow feather duster. He caught him staring. Eren hastily took a step back as Levi looked him up and down.

"Where's the god damn cleaning spray, Eren?" Levi finally said, pointing at the door. "Go get some, but be back here within a minute or you know what will happen."

Eren didn't hesitate. He had just woken up and was already dragged into this early morning shenanigan he didn't have the energy to speak. "Yes," Eren said meekly then began to walk away. He could feel Levi staring at his back as he left the room.


	2. Early morning

Now Eren couldn't say for sure whether he minded the whole cleaning Sunday thing or not. Sure he liked stayed by Levi's side, though he had to anyway, but he'd rather be training or something. Eren sighed and rubbed his eyes as he said his good mornings to his fellow comrades, all equipped with cleaning gear throughout the house.

Eren bit his lip and quickened his pace, remembering Levi's threat of being back to him within a minute. Eren stopped when he saw Mikasa polishing a window.

"Good morning Mikasa," Eren said slowly, walking up to her. "You're cleaning as well?"

Mikasa looked at him, smiled and put her equipment down and wiped her face.

"Everyone is," she said. "Even the members of Levi's squad I believe."

"corporal Irvin too?" Eren said in disbelief.

"_Everyone_," Mikasa smiled just as Eren saw through the window Hanji Zoe dancing around with the water hose. "Anyway aren't you supposed to be with Levi?"

"Oh." Eren peeled his eyes away from the twirling Hanji and pointed at the spray Mikasa held. "Can I get that?"

Mikasa handed it to him instantly. Eren grinned. "Thanks," he said, then turned to return back to the corporal. "See you later at lunch, Mikasa!"

Eren hurried back through the corridor and into the room where he last saw Levi. Eren closed the door. "Hello?"

"You took way over one minute," came a voice from behind Eren. Eren spun around and looked down at Levi who stared up at him somewhat irritated.

"Here's the spray?" Eren tried, holding it out as an offering of peace.

Levi ignored it and walked away. "I finished cleaning the cupboard ages ago, you piece of shit," he said. Eren gulped. The corporal really was in a bad mood, though his language was usually foul regardless.

"You have to play a punishment game, Eren," Levi said. At that, Eren backed off.

"What?"

"I'm in a bad mood and you have to do what I say," Levi almost snapped. Glaring at Eren, he reached out to the blackboard and began clumsily drawing a diagram.

"What are you doing?" Eren said slowly, looking at the picture. "Is that a slug?"

"IT IS NOT A SLUG!"

Eren was glad the door to the room was closed and that they were relatively secluded.

Levi tapped the drawing with the chalk he held in his hands. "This is a diagram!"

"I fail to see how it's a-"

"Shut up!"

Eren shut up.

Levi sighed and uncovered his mouth. "I'm going to get changed back into uniform, come with me and I will explain."

Eren didn't overthink it at that moment but he knew he should have protested before he followed Levi in his curiosity about the "diagram" he drew. This day may not be very great.


	3. Still early

**A/N: Actually I think I might just keep chapters short and sweet so I don't feel too strained cranking out long chapters and I can keep this fresh with frequent updates or I think I might burn out. **

**Some chapters will change from POV btw, this one's from Mikasa.**

* * *

Mikasa could tell Eren was running errands for corporal and she couldn't say she didn't mind it. When it came to Eren she was the most unprofessional.

Thinking about Eren with Levi, Mikasa wiped the window she was cleaning a bit too hard and there was a loud cracking sound.

"Are you alright?" Jean said, walking up to her with a broomstick in his hands. His face was dirty, his eyes had dark circles. He didn't seem to alright himself, Mikasa noted. "Damn, did you just break that window?" he added, noticing the crack in the glass.

Mikasa got off the window ledge she sat on and stood up. Looked like she had to repair it.

"Do you know where I can get the things I need to fix this?" Mikasa asked.

Jean inclined his head. "Um," he said, turning around. "I think down that corridor to your right...there should be some things in the closest supply closet, the door should be unlocked."

"Thanks," Mikasa muttered, still thinking about Eren and Levi as she made her way down the corridor towards the supply closet.


	4. Levi's demand

**A/N: Changed Rivaille to Levi and commander to corporal. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Eren was a bit reluctant to follow Levi as he didn't quite seem himself today but it was a bit too late. The lights flickered on and Eren realised he was in a supply closet.

"To be honest with you I was considering another method of punishment but…I changed my mind," Levi snickered. He tapped the door Eren was looking at, knowing Eren was looking for a way to escape.

The closet felt claustrophobic and it was dusty, extremely dusty. It was surprising Levi could stand it. The air was hard to breathe. Eren looked around at the shelves. They were filled with building tools, spare and old parts of 3D DMG, paint buckets and

"Stop thinking and sit down here," Levi instructed, pointing to the plastic covered stool. Eren reluctantly sat down and looked up at Levi who had his hands crossed over his chest and was staring at him with those half closed eyes.

Eren watched as the corporal grabbed his own chair from a corner, a cleaner one, and sat with the chair backwards, leaning in with his arms folded on the back of the chair. He stared.

"Um, what are you doing?" Eren asked, immobile on his chair for fear of getting beat up..

"Don't speak out of turn."

"Oh"

There was a silence.

"Stroke my leg, Eren."

"What."

Levi shuffled forward, bringing the chair closer to Eren. "Do it."

Eren looked at the corporal. He was drunk, he deducted, definitely drunk. Eren stared at the man's leg. Their knees were touching. Levi's eyes were glinting under the fluorescent lights above them.

"Why are you hesitating," Levi drawled. "Touch my leg."

Eren didn't want to disrespect so slowly, he reached forward and stroked the Corporal's right thigh.

Then the door bust open and Mikasa walked in.


	5. Priorities

Levi did not appreciate Mikasa walking in on his special little moment with Eren. Usually he did not get interrupted at all, and this time he was and by one of the elitist of the troops. _And _to top that off, she looked furious, hand over doorknob threatening to crush it into bits.

Her face darkened as Levi felt Eren pull his hand away from his leg.

Looked like his plans had to wait. Levi got up, adjusted his cravat and looked Mikasa directly in the eye, well, somewhat; he was unfortunately shorter than her which bothered him significantly.

The two were never on equal ground, never saw eye to eye.

"Do you need something?" Levi said eventually as he saw from the corner of his eye, Eren stand up as well.

"What are you doing with Eren?" Mikasa said slowly, peeling her eyes from Levi to Eren.

"Nothing, he's perfectly unharmed as you can see," Levi said. Mikasa looked at him. They both knew she saw Eren touch his leg but Levi knew she had no idea why. She could only assume it was for Titan research purposes, probably.

"Do you need something?" Levi said, getting irritated. He wanted her to leave.

Mikasa paused. She was exchanging glances with Eren, like some sort of communication Levi could only hope for. Then she nodded at him. "I broke a window."

"You did what?" Levi said, barely keeping his voice from thundering. "Do you know how god damn long it takes to fix a window, and how messy the glass gets all over the floor? You can clean the glass up and still get cut a few weeks later. God damn."

Levi forgot about Eren for the moment and walked by the displays of equipment and brought out a broomstick.

"This is a job for me," Levi said, pulling out a dust pan. Eyes glinting, he stormed off into the distance leaving Eren and Mikasa alone in the closet, which then slammed shut, locking them both inside.

Levi thought he heard a furious cry from behind him but was too preoccupied.

"Where is the broken window?" he demanded to Jean.

* * *

**A/N: CleaningEren. LOLOL.**


	6. Jealously

"I don't want you to be around with Corporal Levi alone," Mikasa told him. Eren arched his eyebrows. He hated it when Mikasa told him what to do, treating him like a little brother that needed protecting, but what did he need protecting from?

"Why?" Eren asked. The lights in the room flickered. Outside someone was yelling. Eren felt the urge to leave the closet and go find Levi.

Mikasa caught his gaze at the door. "Eren, look at me," she said, bringing her hands to Eren's face, cupping his cheeks together. Eren's eyes widened.

"I don't know what Levi wants from you but I've been suspicious since last night when he hugged you after dinner," Mikasa said.

Eren pulled away. "He did _not _hug me," he said. "He simply fell on me, drunk."

Mikasa crossed her arms and shook her head once. "I don't know, Eren," she said softly. "Don't you think he's been acting strange lately?" Eren saw Mikasa clench her fist tight by her sides. Eren knew she never quite saw eye to eye with the corporal but this was a bit ridiculous.

"Mikasa, stop being worried about me," Eren said. He looked at her. "Besides, don't you have cleaning to do?"

With that, Eren walked away, feeling a bit annoyed. Walking quickly, Eren quickly found his friends.

"_Eren_," Sasha called out, mouth full of food. She waved. Behind her were Jean and Connie.

"What's up Eren?" Connie said with a grin. He was holding a corn cob.

"Where did you get those?" Eren asked. Sasha wiped her mouth.

"It's almost lunch time you know, but we were hungry so we got some food early." She chuckled happily and ripped off some bread. Then she looked at Eren. "Are you upset about something?" she asked.

Eren took a step back in surprise as his friends all looked at his face. _Sasha's intuition was too good sometimes._

"I'm alright," Eren replied, not sure if it was a lie or not. He looked past his friends, looking around at the Recon Corps.

"Are you looking for someone?" Jean said.

"Uh…" Eren said slowly, spotting Levi and beginning a slow walk towards him. He passed by his friends without another word.

"What's up with him?" he heard one of them say behind him.

Eren walked up to Levi who just finished fixing the window with a flourish. Then Levi turned around.

"It's you," Levi said, eyes narrowed. His cleaning mood gone, he began walking, a bucket in hand. "What do you need?"

Eren paused. "Nothing," he said after a second. Levi _was _acting weird, somewhat. "I won't bother you sorry." Eren began walking away.

Then like he was in an anime or something, he felt Levi grip his dangling wrist. Eren was spun around and began falling towards Levi. Then in slow motion Levi dropped his bucket, held Eren's shoulders,

Then began beating him up.

* * *

**A/N: ERENNN WHY WOULD I DO THIS TO YOU? BAHAHAHHA.**


	7. Shoes with heels

Eren gasped in shock as the sole of a shoe came down on his face. The texture of the shoe was unfortunately familiar. He was very aware of all the eyes on him and Levi. Eren opened his mouth to try say something, to tell him to stop, but then the foot came down on his mouth again and he bit his tongue.

Eren's cries were stifled by the heel of Levi's shoe.

"You don't walk away from me Eren," Levi spoke from above him. Eren tried to turn his head to look at him but couldn't. His arms were held behind his back, his head to the ground, mouth bleeding. He was a sight to behold.

"Coporal Levi." Eren heard one of his friends try stand up for him. Eren's mouth gurgled. He could feel himself healing.

"Everyone go back to your own business, that's an order," Levi said, his voice not even loud, but was heard and obeyed. Eren was glad the attention was off him now.

"Eren," Levi said. He'd stopped kicking him. Eren wasn't paying attention. He was just praying Mikasa wouldn't walk in. "Get up." Levi released Eren's hands and Eren flopped to the ground.

Eren slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position and touched his face gingerly, surveying his injuries. His lip had split. He saw the blood on his fingertips.

"Stand up."

Eren stood up. Levi gestured for him to follow and Eren did, hesitantly. Surely he had his reasons for beating him up again, even if it was just walking away rudely before. Eren did regret doing so, he disrespected his elder.

Eren followed Levi into a room.

It was a white room. Inside were a few bits and pieces of furniture and tools lying around and in the middle was a big white bed.

"Sit on the bed, Eren," Levi told him. Eren paused, looked at the Corporal whose eyes were dark and serious. Eren gulped and obeyed. He felt Levi crawl onto the bed with him.

They sat, close to each other, face to face.

Eren could look at Levi's eyes properly with the sun's light shining through the windows. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot. Perhaps he had early alcohol drinks, which would be a good explanation to his eccentric behaviour.

"Eren, I want you to know something," Levi began. He reached forward and put a hand on Eren's shoulder. Eren prepared himself. He was sure it had to do with Titans. Maybe a mission was coming soon. Perhaps another piece of information had been discovered. Something. Surely.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, this drabble man. Idk. Dw, though. I know what's happening next chapter. REVIEWWWWW AND YOU'LL GET IT SOONER. BWAHAHAHAHA.** **Probs will make it...sweeter. Depends. Hm. /shot**

**Idk what I'm doing.**

**K cya'll later.**


	8. Tired

Levi was, perhaps, somewhat hung over, somewhat drunk. Saturday night was a member of the Levi's squads birthday so everyone had drunk and celebrated. And Levi didn't like admitting not being quite good with alcohol.

Regardless he ended up drinking vodka this morning when he was doing his paperwork and was still tipsy, though he stopped after the first sip.

Alcohol wasn't an excuse for his behaviour though. He looked at Eren. Eren's wide eyes reflected himself. _Old, tired, dirty._

"I may have hugged you when I was drunk, passed out," Levi continued, regardless. Eren nodded once, solemnly. Levi's mouth twitched, almost a smile.

He hiccupped then.

Eren raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you drunk, Corporal? Levi almost sighed at that. He secretly loved it when people referred to him as Corporal, especially when Eren did.

"DESPITE THAT I AM," Levi said with a start. Eren jumped, startled. "I apologise for kicking you."

His sadistic side came out when he was tipsy. Irwin knew it. That's why he would usually stop him from drinking. But he's been away on his own business for a while.

Levi realised there was a rising silence. Then he shook his head. He's been feeling off for a while despite the liquor. Then he leaned forward into Eren's arms. He was tired. Physically and mentally, emotionally tired. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and let his head droop into Eren's collarbone.

He wasn't embarrassed about hugging him. He would make sure to make him keep quiet later.

"Sir, if you're tired, you can rest here, I can get someone else to keep me in check while you sleep," Eren began saying, voice muffled.

"No."

Levi sighed into Eren. Eren smelt of lemongrass soap. "Stay here with me," Levi muttered. The sunlight was warm. Eren was warm. Then he drifted off to sleep in Eren's arms.


	9. Time for lunch

**A/N: Lunch time with Sasha! Hehe. OK GUYS This is the third chapter today, I'm on a roll, but I'm going to stop updating so frequently now because of assessments coming up. Unless ya'll can convince me. Haha. TILL NEXT TIME. & Enjoy~**

* * *

It was lunch time! At long last! Sasha grinned as she strutted her way through the house with her pot and spoon, beating it loudly in sheer happiness.

"Lunch time in the gardens, everybody!" she announced as she walked by her comrades, giving them all ear aches in her wake.

"Christa," Sasha said, seeing the blonde goddess. "It's almost lunch, you should go down soon."

The small blonde looked up at her with a smile. "Yes it is, isn't it?" She then looked past her. "Have you seen Ymir? She's been missing for a bit." She sighed.

Sasha thought for a bit. Last time she saw her was when everyone was spectating Levi and Eren. "No sorry, not for a while."

Christa sighed again, her smile turning into a small pout. "Oh well, thank you, I'll go find her before we go have lunch. Bye!" Then she ran off.

Sasha was going to resume pounding on the metal pot but then she decided against it. "Where did Eren go?" she asked no one in particular as she resumed a slow walk. "I hope he's okay."Then her instincts took her to the sleeping quarters. She began walking past the closed doors, calling out.

"Eren?"

She knocked on some of the doors, almost as if judging whether people were inside or not. With a loud sigh, she then pushed open the next door she came across, door slamming on the inside.

"Eh?"

Sasha's eyes were greeted by such a scene she didn't think she was worthy of viewing. "Excuse me," Sasha said with a bow, then closed the door.

She leaned against the door and stared blankly in front of her. She remained still for a few seconds, in utter shock, and then her stomach grumbled. Sasha dropped the pot she was holding and the spoon clattered down inside it.

"L-lunch time!" she declared with a small stutter, her voice hopefully loud enough for the two inside the room to hear. No one should miss out on lunch after all, despite what they might be doing instead. Sasha blushed and walked away.


	10. Drunken announcement

**A/N: Chapter 10, here we go. Armin POV. ALSO, Levi is a crazy drunk.**

* * *

Armin was sitting with Jean, Mikasa and Connie at a table. He was pretty happy. However he was a bit worried. The Recon Corps had lots to do, but, he honestly wasn't too protesting of this Sunday.

Without Irwin, Levi was put in charge, and he had made them all clean, and he wasn't too fussed about it. The Sunday was more relaxing. It was a calm day, a day in which everyone could relax before their duties came back to bite them.

For now, he was enjoying the meal with his friends the best he could.

"Anyone seen Eren?" Armin asked, seeing Mikasa looking down at her food. Jean was trying to share his with hers. She looked upset however and for the most part ignored him.

"Nope," Connie said helpfully.

Armin bit into his bread and chewed, looking around. Lunch would be over soon. Then he saw from the distance, Sasha. She was walking towards them like a zombie, face grey and eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Armin said, getting up in concern. Something was definitely wrong. Perhaps not bad, but, her expression was terrifying.

Sasha swallowed heavily. Then she shook her head once and sat down. She began to eat. Everyone stared but otherwise didn't pay too much mind. She probably was hungry, was what everyone was thinking.

Armin saw Mikasa get up, looking over his shoulder. Armin turned and saw Eren and Levi walking towards them.

"What's going on?" Jean said.

Armin was staring. Something was wrong. Levi was leaning onto Eren like he's collapse if he didn't have his support. Eren however didn't look concerned, if anything embarrassed. Levi's arm barely managed to drape over his shoulders. It looked kind of strange seeing the Corporal struggling to lean on the taller Eren.

"I-" Levi's sentence was cut off by a hiccup.

"Guys, Corporal is drunk and won't get off me," Eren began to speak in obvious haste.

Levi swung his free arm over Eren's mouth.

"I I-Have an announcement," Levi said. His face was red. Armin guessed he was drunk. He hoped so. Mikasa looked somewhat murderous. Maybe he wouldn't get into trouble with her if he was alcohol influenced.

Eren looked at Levi with his eyes and tried to shake his hand off his mouth. Armin wanted to help him then get Corporal to sleep. He heard he was in a bad mood for a while. The best thing to do in that situation was to get Levi away from Eren and in a bed and Mikasa with Eren. Yes, that would be a good solution.

Then Levi released Eren suddenly and Eren in his surprise fell to one knee.

With everyone watching, Levi turned to face those at the dining table and gestured to everyone else around who had dropped their cleaning gear.

"EREN JAEGER IS MY WIFE."

Then Levi collapsed to the floor.


	11. Sheer absurdity

Levi was an insane drunkard. He was definitely drinking something, he was on something, and he was crazy. Eren couldn't stop thinking about _that_. Like what would he tell Mikasa? What about the others? What would they think?

_Oh yeah, Levi was on some kind of drug and decided to jump him in the bedroom._ Eren could still taste the bitterness from Levi's mouth. He licked his lips. And now he was carrying the Corporal where he announced the most absurd thing.

There was some clapping.

"I am _not _his wife," Eren said, as if it needed saying. He was a guy, not a chick. Then he turned to Levi. He was so out of it today. Eren shook his head. "I'm going to eat, you should let go and sit down…" he suggested.

Levi looked up at him, glaring. Then he let go and walked over to where Jean sat and began picking at the bread in front of him. Eren didn't know what to do then so he sat down opposite Levi next to Armin. Everyone calmed down a bit.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Armin asked. Such a nice guy. Eren nodded once, slowly, somewhat unsure. Then Eren felt Sasha shuffle over. He stiffened. She leaned in to his ear and whispered.

"_Did he really kiss you_?"

Eren jumped away. "No!" he exclaimed loudly. _God damn, dammit, damn, damn, damn. She saw. _Eren got up and stalked away, face red in anger and embarrassment. No way could he just sit there and eat normally after that.

Levi was drunk. Stupid Corporal. Then there was a loud thud.

Eren spun around.

Everyone went silent. A bird passed by chirping.

Corporal was lying on the ground, unconscious. Eren watched as everyone immediately surrounded the passed out Levi. Eren stood still. He knew Levi was okay. Eren took advantage of the situation to run away Scott free.

He was confused and angry and he had no time to sit around worrying about the moronic drunkard. Eren wiped his lips walked away from the scene. God damn Levi.


	12. Anger

**A/N: I am going overseas next Monday for a few weeks. I'll see if I can keep updating while I'm gone. Hyaaa. Anyways**

**MIKASA POV**

**ENJOY? O_o I bit of Mikasa x Jean here...hue. And Mikasa x Eren implications? Heh. A bunch of random couple implications here. Ah yes and Levi is still passed out. We'll see what happens when he wakes up next chapter! Toodles.**

* * *

So many different kinds of unforgivable. Mikasa seethed silently, dark eyes cold and staring. Levi or Eren, who to be mad at. Both? Mikasa stalked away from her comrades. How dare the Corporal touch Eren with his dirty hands on her precious again, and it wasn't just his hands or boots this time, but with his lips? She heard Sasha ask Eren. She could hardly be called subtle.

She could hear Jean running after her but for the most part he remained ignored. Mikasa was burning, her neck and her face. Unable to control herself.

"Mikasa, wait!" Jean called.

"Argh." Her scarf whipped around her face as she turned sharply. "What is it?" she demanded. Jean promptly took a half step back, scared. Mikasa sighed. She wasn't mad at him. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Sorry," she said. She watched as Jean's face go red. Was he mad too?

"Um, I was just wondering if you were okay…and if you needed me to save you any food?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Mikasa said. Jean nodded once. Then he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please try calm down though, you look prettier when you're happy," he said. Then he bit his lip and ran away.

Mikasa heard herself exhale deeply. She'd be happy when Eren explained himself. Perhaps she was being overly possessive but, she couldn't just leave things be.

She found him training.

"Eren," she said, walking up to him as he did his training routine.

Eren flipped over and fell on his ass. "Ow," he groaned as he rubbed his sore bottom. Mikasa ran over. He got up before she could offer him her hand.

"What is it?" Eren asked. Mikasa realised she wasn't mad at Eren, only Levi. She could never be fully mad at Eren.

"What did Levi do to you?" she said. "I know he kissed you. Are you hurt? Did he force you to? Did you _kiss back_?"

Eren took a few steps away from her. "It's … none of your business."

Mikasa stepped forward. "Of course it is! I-" She paused, biting her tongue. "I'm your sister!"

"And I'm not a child, Mikasa," Eren said. "Yes, Levi kissed me, he announced that I was his wife, but he was drunk on something and well frankly it seems he's passed out now so everything will go back to normal when he's sober. Stop fretting."

Without another word, he walked away. "Leave me alone for a while please." He adjusted his belt and scaled the wall in front of him and disappeared from sight.


	13. Cleanliness consequences

**A/N: Levi POV. EVERYONE LOVES NEKKID SHOWERS RITE? RITE? Q u Q  
Going off to China in a day's time for a month so either ya'll will have to wait a month for the next chapter or I will write and update during my time in China...depends.**

* * *

_I wonder if he's okay._

_Let's slap him._

_Don't do that you moron._

_Get some smelling salts._

_Seriously, why not just slap him._

Levi's eyes blinked open. Sasha was hovering over him with her hand poised. She jumped back. Everyone surrounding Levi backed off.

"Corporal, are you feeling okay?"

Levi was aware that he was in a bed. He stared up at the ceiling. Then he sat up. "Leave me," he said. Everyone promptly did so, even after a few hesitations and small protests that he ignored. Soon he was left alone again. It felt good commanding people around. Then he bit his lip. Everyone stopped cleaning, didn't they? He looked around.

The room he was in was clean. Somewhat acceptable.

Where was Eren? Levi got up, adjusted his shirt, and looked himself in the mirror. Dark eye bags. Eyelids lowered into his familiar stare. Cravat in place. Levi placed his palm on his forehead. Headache.

He couldn't remember what had happened before he passed out.

…

He thought for a bit.

…

Then the memories came crashing back. Levi fell on the floor. _Oh god. _Levi shook his head pitifully at himself as he made his way over to the closest shower. He wanted to wash away his _dirty, dirty _thoughts. He wanted to be cleansed. Levi waited for the water to warm up as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was painfully short. His chest was bare, remnants of past Titan encountering traced his skin. He wished they were hickeys from Eren instead.

Levi bit into his tongue as if to stop his brain from changing course. _What was he thinking?_ Levi stepped into the shower with a loud sigh to himself. The water was steaming, burning his skin, just how he liked it. The glass fogged up.

He brought soap up to his neck and began washing. As he was cleaning himself, he heard a crash, nearby. Levi dropped the soap and rubbed his eye. Bad idea. He groaned as the soap irritated his eye right away. Forgetting about the crashing sound, Levi blindly opened up the shower door and walked out.

Then he felt himself tripping and as he fell, he was aware of another presence in the room.

"Corporal, what the hell are you doing?"

Levi blinked rapidly and as his vision cleared, he saw Eren lying underneath him, looking very pissed off. Levi was shocked, but otherwise decided not to express it as he got up as dignified as he could. Then he saw Eren pull his face towards his own.

"What happened to your eyes?"

Levi was staring at Eren, their faces painfully close. "Soap," he muttered. "Get me a towel."

Eren let go of Levi's face. "It's fine, don't you like everything clean anyways?"

Levi's hands clenched. He would have started beating Eren up right then and there if it wasn't for the fact that he was naked.

"Get lost, you bloody brat," he said. Then stalked back into the bathroom to finish his god damned shower in peace. It was so dumb that unlike he could, in the past, he couldn't beat up Eren again. Or rather, wouldn't.


	14. Another drunkard

**A/N: I have such limited internet access in China it's ridiculous. 20 hrs PER MONTH at my grandpa's out where I'm staying. aha. Bit late but I've managed to get you guys chapter 14. **

**COMMANDER IRWIN POV. I swear I'm just gonna make everyone drunk by the end of this story or something. Read and review ~  
(this is for my friend Joelin who ships Irvai. xD)**

* * *

What a shitty day Irwin was having. Solo mission man mode Irwin had failed. In the end he couldn't find a god damn backscratcher for sale. Stupid, stupid. Why don't people sell backscratchers? They sold everything useless. Except booze. Irwin took a swig from his bottle and exhaled as he began the climb back to where his Recon troops were.

Levi's birthday had a bad effect on him. Eren. So crucial to all his plans, such an important piece of intel for humanity, and so fricken annoying. Irwin reached to scratch his back.

His face was flushed and his movements weak. He really shouldn't show himself to his troops in his current state but his mental response to his own thought was very much 'screw that' as he threw open the door to the building.

"I'm back!" he yelled as he tumbled in on a stunned Levi. Irwin straightened somewhat but was glad it was Levi to greet him at the door and noone else. It was still best for his troops to never see him like he was.

"Help me to my bedroom, will you," Irwin said, stumbling towards and promptly fell onto Levi.

"Get off, you smell like shit."

"THAT was *hic* an order!"

"What in the world were you doing, I thought you were on business."

"I was!"

"Really."

"I WAS TRYING TO FIND A BLOODY BACKSCRATCHER-hey..."

"No."

"Hey Levi, scratch my back for m-"

"No, no, no," Levi said and dropped Irwin on his bed. "Go die." With that he stormed out of the room.

Irwin raised his bottle to his lips and let the remaining alcohol dribble down into his mouth. Oh how he loved the little man. Then he passed out.


	15. And another

**A/N: EVERYBODY LET'S GET DRUNK**

* * *

The commander was back. Eren felt his heart sink a little. His thoughts wandered as he paced outside Levi's room. Even though technically he was meant to be with Levi 24/7, he was left alone, like a pitiful stranded dog, as the corporal went to greet Irwin.  
Some husband, treating their wife so poorly.

Eren immediately regretted thinking that and shook his head. Whatever. What time was it? Around five now? Eren looked around. What an unproductive day. Stupidly unproductive and exceptionally unusual.

Well at least the place was spotless.

Or something.

Anything.

What.

God damn, Eren was bored out of his mind.

"If something interesting could happen, that'd be great," Eren muttered. "This god forsaken...stupid...fricken Levi, augh."

Eren hushed. Footsteps. His back remained pressed up against the wall as he watched the shadows of two people grow around the corner. Then he witnessed Ymir carry Christa bridal style past him and into a room.

He shouldn't have asked.  
Eren unhitched himself from the wall. Okayy. He wasn't sticking around. Eren took off to find his unofficial husband.  
Sunday, he reflected. Not all Sunday's were weird. Odd. Stupidly random and somewhat frightening. But Eren was done. He was sooo done. Whatever! He just saw Christa get carried away like a baby getting kidnapped by a ... kidnapper.

Eren wasn't fussed anymore. He decided he'd just go with the flow. Do what he wanted. Everything should blow over by Monday when everyone would stop being weird. Eren walked by Sasha holding two things, one in each hand. In her left was a piece of cake. In her right...

Eren grabbed the glass out of her hand and downed the contents.

"Hey, wait! Eren-"  
Some kind of alcoholic drink. Eren gurgled it in his mouth as he walked he couldn't identify it, he shrugged and swallowed.  
He was off to find his true, true love.

"C-Corporal Levi, IIIII'M COMING FOR YOU."

"I swear I'm the only sober person around here," Jean muttered as Eren bounced past him.


	16. Angsty angsty times with Mikasa

Mikasa wasn't blind. And she certainly wasn't blind to anything involving Eren. Mikasa bit into the strawberry she was holding. Some juices dribbled down her chin but she was too upset to care.

Eren liked the Corporal, as in Levi, as in he didn't like her. Not that way anyways. Mikasa didn't care so much that it was a guy love but that if everyone turned gay then what would happen to the remaining population of humanity?

Though that was on her mind, the majority of her thoughts revolved around Eren and the Corporal. Judging from the majority of the day, he probably liked Eren as well. Who wouldn't? Mikasa, coming to terms with her own feelings towards Eren, felt dejected.

Honestly she could probably fight it out with Levi. They both had battle skills of a solid 10 out of 10. Who knows? She might win Eren's love through a successful duel.

Mikasa sank to the floor and hugged her knees. Who was she kidding? This was pathetic. She should be happy that Eren had found someone to love. Augh. Mikasa wanted to drown her sorrows in alcohol.

She got up. Yes. Beer. She knew it was bad for her performance and her body but she didn't care. Then she spun around when she heard footsteps. Oh of course. She was also aware of other people's feeling surrounding her. Jean's feelings for her weren't past her either.

"Mikasa..?" Jean said, walking up to her. His eyes widened. Mikasa was aware she probably looked god awful. Just her expression probably. She wondered what she looked like to him. A monster?

"I have something to tell you," he said. Mikasa braced herself for his heart felt confession. She was ready to reject the guy over and over if she must.  
"Well this is kind of hard to say but...you have some kind of pink juice dribbling from your mouth. Just so you know."

* * *

**A/N: OK READERS. WHO'S UP FOR EVERYONE DRINKING AND PARTYING FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER 20? LOLL **


	17. Alcohol

Whatever Mikasa was eating had spoilt the moment for Jean completely. He was walking down the corridor helping Connie carry some stuff when he'd seen Mikasa, and thus promptly ditched Connie.

She was looking very vulnerable, a perfect time to strike for any man.

But Jean couldn't avert his eyes from the juice dribbling down her chin and it had bothered him enough to point it out, something he really shouldn't have done as Mikasa's sorrowful frown only deepened.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He was really curious. Normally Mikasa was anything but sad, actually, she was only sad when it came to one person in particular, Eren. It definitely had something to do with him, Jean concluded.

"They're gay."

Jean paused. "Pardon?"

"They're...gay."

Jean's ears were failing. "I'm sorry Mikasa I didn't hear you."

"EREN is gay for LEVI who is gay for him BACK and they're so lovey dovey, blah, blah, I hope Levi dies."

Jean stood up. He'd caught a bit of Mikasa's breath in the middle of her sentence. The smell was there, faint, but definitely the unmistakable smell of alcohol.

"Were you drinking?" Jean asked, looking around. Around them on the tables and counters were nothing but cleaning products. Then he spotted it. A plate of strawberries dripping with juice.

"Oh no." Jean turned to Mikasa. She'd buried her head in between her knees. "Those berries had alcohol added to them? Did you do that?"

Mikasa stood up suddenly and inclined her head, which could have meant either a yes or a no.

"You know you are quite handsome," she told him. Jean was stunned. He wasn't sure what to do. She'd just claimed that Eren and Levi were in love with each other then soon after that he was handsome. So either she was under the influence of alcohol and was spurting nonsense, or she was telling the truth.

On one hand Jean hoped she was spurting nonsense because he hoped for the love of all humanity that Eren and Levi were not gay for each other, and on the other hand he hoped that she was telling the truth and that she thought he was handsome.

Oh the dilemma.

Then Jean felt a heavy weight on him. His eyes widened considerably as Mikasa's lips pressed onto his own. She was kissing him. Mikasa. Kissing. Him. Oh how he dreamed for this moment. Jean was going to wrap his arms around her neck and pull her closer when Mikasa turned into a dead weight and fell to the ground, face first, unconscious.


	18. Irwin stands

It was dinner time.

"…"

Levi stood by the door to Irwin's room. He looked like a goddess, the light from outside reflecting his nice…back.

"Are you coming to dinner?" the goddess said.

Irwin sighed a deep sigh. Then he got up and walked over to his goddess. Levi's eyes widened as Irwin planted an alcoholic kiss onto Levi's cheek.

"Follow me, my lovely," Irwin muttered. "I have a speech to make to the Legion."

"Oh god no."

"That's an order."

And so, Irwin walked over to where mostly everyone had gathered for dinner. He heard whispers around him as he stumbled onto the podium.

_Everyone's acting weird._

_Perhaps everyone's still in a party mood after Corporal's birthday?_

_Probably, I mean I saw Mikasa doing a handstand on a wall._

_That' snot too weird. She was probably training._

_Yeah probably._

"Listen up!"

Everyone below him snapped to attention. Commander Irwin grabbed the microphone and lifted it close to his lips. He spoke softly.

"We are the Scouting Legion."

_Sir doesn't look right._

_He's probably just tired. _

"We are the wings of freedom. We are humanity's hope."

_Yeah, he's making his usual speech._

"THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TO TAKE A BREAK ONCE IN A WHILE."

The screech of air that came from the microphone blew everyone's eardrums to bits. Irwin held the microphone at a reasonable distance from his mouth.

"Today, I declare _Annual do what you want day!" _Irwin grinned at the crowd of people that looked up at him and looked up _to _him. It was great.

"We may have celebrated Levi's birthday just the night before but the following day shall forever be: ONE OF FREE WILL."

_He's nuts._

_He's not our captain. He's an imposter. _

_Yeah! Someone's taken over Commander Irwin._

_Are you two bat-shit crazy? He's obviously just drunk._

"Oh by the way…" Irwin said. Then he threw his microphone in the air. "I'M GAY, BETCHES."

The microphone hit the floor and echoed throughout the room once more then Irwin jumped off the stage.

The murmurs grew and no one moved for a significant amount of time. Then:

"Let's have some fun!" Sasha yelled from amidst the crowd and held up a chicken drumstick in her right hand. Irwin watched proudly as she proceeded to grab Connie's hands and forced him into a waltz.

Slowly everyone began loosening up and started dancing. It was like a repeat of Saturday, but crazier. Good. Everyone honestly needed to loosen up some more. Irwin walked away from the scene.

* * *

**A/N: If you were hoping this fic would have some kind of plot, I'm sorry. LOL. I might rename this to Annual do what you want day. Haha.**


	19. Day's closing

**A/N: OMG I'M SUCH A FAILURE. SORRY ABOUT THE MESS OF THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. I posted a chapter from another fic into this one and it messed everything up and I had a missing chapter. I FIXED IT NOW THOUGH. OGMGMMG. Y did no one tell me. OTL. Well...here's to the second last chapter to this fic omg enjoy llol**

* * *

Everyone was exhausted.

"Gnight errebady!11!1!" a drunkard cried.

"Gnight mister hurr ha!" the rest of the drunkards replied.

"We promise to clean up tomorrow, best Corporal Levi and the holy Captain Irwin!"

Then as soon as the vast majority of the Recon Corps were asleep in bed, the place grew silent.

"Did you hear that, annual do what you want day," Jean told Mikasa as they sat side by side against a wall in a hallway. Mikasa nodded once. She scratched her neck and loosened the collar of her shirt. "It's not over you know, the day."

"…"

Jean sighed. "How are you feeling?" He looked up at the ceiling. He was tired. "Mikasa?" he asked as he turned to her. Then Mikasa grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. Jean's eyeballs almost left his sockets as Mikasa pulled Jean towards her by the suspenders and kissed him.

Jean sunk into the kiss despite the pain of hitting his head on the ground hard. Then Mikasa pulled away too soon.

"This day never happened, okay?" she muttered.

Jean pushed himself up. He touched his lips. "Right." He looked at her and smiled. Smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time. He sank down on the ground and put his hands on Mikasa's. Then he closed his eyes and rested till he fell asleep.

"I'M DONE," Irwin cried, in his room. He flopped onto his bed face first and stuck up an arm behind him to Levi. "Go now, there's someone else better for you, particularly height wise. I'm an old man. I have no energy for this anymore. Get me a back scratcher and booze tomorrow and I'll be happy."

"What are you saying?" Levi said, veins popping.

"GO AWAY TO YOUR FLIPPING LOVE, LOVE." Then Irwin went silent. Levi stared at Irwin's lying figure and sighed as the snoring started. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them from under Irwin, who remained fast asleep, and covered him.

Levi looked at him. Then he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Right. Now he must seek out the person that is … a better height for him. Levi stalked away.

"Where are you, Eren Jaeger?"


End file.
